Lo que Maradona no sabe
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Usos y usos del Ferrari F355 Spider. Slash BobbyJP


**Veréis, una empieza hablando por el messenger de cosas sencillas... Y termina derivando a cosas como: Jean-Paul, Bobby, los usos de la cocina, de la bañera, del parking, del BMW... Y... sí, esto es lo que sale. Yo no soy la culpable, de verdad, de hecho, mira que estoy asustada de lo que ha salido, porque nunca había hecho nada tan gráfico (no os asustéis, no es para tanto), pero la culpa la tienen mis amigas, que me pervierten. O que yo las pervierto y luego ellas siguen el curso demasiado rápido. Sí, probablemente lo segundo. **

**El caso es que, después de mucho pensar en lo que podría ser el fic, mi co-pensadora Teresa dijo: "Si se lo va a tirar, que se lo tire en un coche bueno". Así que imaginad por dónde van los tiros, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Sí, me llamo Stan Lee, vivo en Nasau y me gusta comer tortilla de patatas. **

**PS¿Alguien se ha leído Ultimate X-Men 65¡¡¡JP tiene una cita! No diré con quien, que lo spoileo.**

**LO QUE MARADONA NO SABE...**

Situemos la escena.

Viernes. Diez de la noche. Instituto Charles Xavier de estudios superiores para jóvenes superdotados. Hogar del grupo de ya-no-tan-fugitivos denominado como X-Men.

Sí, es una noche tranquila.

Adolescentes hormonalmente alterados ocupándose de sus asuntos en sus habitaciones o en lugares menos privados. Profesores ocupados en actividades similares, o entrenando en ese refugio holográfico que les hace olvidar por un tiempo la nulidad de su vida personal. Incluso algún que otro alien encubierto que planea la conquista del mundo, comenzando, por supuesto, por este, nuestro querido colegio.

En fin, una noche perfectamente normal.

Al menos, hasta que alguien dice algo que no debe. Algo que provoca que Jean-Paul Beaubier, velocista, economista y ex-esquiador olímpico, aparque su BMW último modelo con más velocidad de la necesaria, y salga de él cerrando la puerta, provocando un golpe tan fuerte, que Bobby Drake, miembro fundador de los X-Men y presidente del club de fans de Xander Harris, crea que la abuelita viuda de Nueva Zelanda, que vive en ese sótano tan oscuro a tantos metros de profundidad, lo ha oído clara y diáfanamente.

Y Bobby Drake pone los ojos en blanco ante este hecho, porque, por mucho que quiera a su novio, y por mucho que disfrute de todos y cada uno (especialmente de unos en concreto) de los momentos que pasa con él, Jean-Paul Beaubier es sobre todo y ante todo, el mayor rey del drama que el mundo haya conocido jamás en toda su existencia.

Y cuando Bobby Drake piensa algo, siente esa necesidad imperiosa, ese nudo en el estómago, que le incita... No, que le obliga, a decirlo en alto.

- Jean-Paul, te quiero, pero eres el mayor rey del drama que ha pisado jamás este mundo.

El rostro de Jean-Paul Beaubier adopta entonces esa mirada que ya ha patentado y que Bobby se ha esforzado por nombrar, acabando por clasificarla como: aquella mirada que te hace sentir cómo todos y cada uno de tus huesos se hielan y se agrietan, hasta acabar rompiéndose en millones de pedacitos que no podrían pegarse ni siquiera con superglue.

Bobby escucha cómo su conciencia le recrimina el hecho de no tener la fuerza voluntad ni la capacidad física de mantener la boca cerrada durante dos segundos.

Su novio mantiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y esa amenazadora mirada no ha abandonado su rostro.

- Quiero decir... – se apresura a intentar arreglarlo Bobby. E, intentar, es la palabra clave de esa frase – No es como si fuera algo tan importante.

- Claro que no – contesta Jean-Paul con una sonrisa forzada -, si fuera importante no habrías esperado hasta ahora para contármelo.

Sarcasmo, piensa Bobby, el sarcasmo es malo.

- Es una estupidez – murmura éste mientras pone de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

Jean-Paul observa en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dice al fin, levantando los brazos en señal de derrota – Déjalo.

Bobby observa cómo se gira antes de encogerse de hombros y contestar:

- Vale.

Y si hay algo que Bobby Drake no ha podido nunca, ni nunca podrá, es desentrañar ese extraño código oculto propio de las frases que se intercambian durante las trifulcas entre enamorados. Así que no es de extrañar que, ante esta contestación, el velocista se gire de nuevo con el enfado latente en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo que vale?

Una elocuente contestación debida a años y años en compañía de Hank acude al cerebro de Bobby. Pero la corriente es cortada antes de llegar a su destino.

- Umm...

- ¿Me mientes y pretendes que dejemos el tema así como así?

- Umm... – repite Bobby preguntándose por qué esas contestaciones inteligentes que se le ocurren a cualquier cosa que diga Jean-Paul no llegan en ese momento – Mentir es un término muy fuerte...

Y el cruce de brazos está ahí otra vez.

Es el rey del drama, sin duda.

- Además, no tiene la mayor importancia.

- Me dijiste que no habías salido nunca, y recalco ese nunca, con otro hombre.

- Y no lo he hecho – se defiende Bobby, antes de estropearlo añadiendo – Nube no era un hombre... Casi nunca.

El canadiense enarca una ceja.

- De acuerdo, puede que lo fuera una gran parte del tiempo, pero no toda. Además, no cuenta como relación anterior con un hombre.

- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunta Jean-Paul.

- Porque... Pues porque Nube era una galaxia sentiente – termina ciertamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bobby puede ver la nube de enfado creciendo sobre Jean-Paul. Sí, una nube negra, llena de rayos que están esperando para caer justo sobre él en el momento menos esperado.

- Y ahora explícame cómo ese hecho se salva de no habérmelo contado hasta ahora – comenta Jean-Paul – Una explicación clara, concisa y razonable, por favor.

- Umm...

- Lo que me temía – contesta el otro poniendo los ojos en blanco – No sé si te das cuenta Bobby, pero cuando se vive en pareja hay ciertas cosas que se deben saber...

- No vivimos en pareja.

- Vivimos en el mismo edificio.

El otro pone los ojos en blanco.

- Eso no es vivir en pareja.

- Detalles...

- Además, no es como si viniera a cuento ahora, ya no estoy saliendo con ella¿verdad?

Jean-Paul murmura algo que Bobby no alcanza a oír.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué rompiste con ella exactamente? – repite el canadiense, esta vez en alto y de mala gana.

Bobby permanece unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

- Por una tontería.

- ¿Por qué?

El Hombre de Hielo se frota cansadamente los ojos.

- Porque cambiaba de sexo¿vale?

- O sea, que la dejaste porque se transformaba en hombre.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Y entonces qué has implicado?

Y es entonces cuando Bobby Drake tiene la certeza, absoluta, irrefutable e inequívoca, de que cualquier cosa que diga será utilizada en su contra. Así que, Bobby Drake, siendo la persona práctica que es, opta por la opción más rápida, sencilla y beneficiosa para ambas partes.

Una mano agarra con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Jean-Paul, y en un movimiento repentino es atraído rápida, brusca e irremediablemente contra el cuerpo de Bobby.

Y Jean-Paul Beaubier abre la boca para decir algo, pero los labios de Bobby están ya sobre los suyos y su lengua explora todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca, con una velocidad y una potencia inusual. Y Jean-Paul Beaubier cree, afirma, asegura y puede jurar y perjurar, que es la mejor disculpa que alguien le ha ofrecido jamás.

Y lo único que puede hacer Jean-Paul para probar su punto, para indicar que la discusión continuará (en otro momento, por supuesto) es mordisquear el labio inferior de Bobby, arrancándole un gemido que no sabe si es de placer o de dolor, pero que le sirve en cualquiera de los casos.

Mientras las manos de Bobby viajan desde el cuello de Jean-Paul hasta su espalda, y más tarde a partes más privadas, los dos se separan unos centímetros, jadeantes, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, y los labios de Jean-Paul se curvan en una ligera sonrisa antes de musitar:

- No creas que por esto la discusión se ha acabado.

Bobby chista en un gesto de falsa frustración.

- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Junta de nuevo sus labios, succionando ligeramente el labio inferior de Jean-Paul antes de profundizar en el beso.

Bobby siente unos brazos rodear su cuello y se inclina hacia delante, haciéndolos chocar contra algo metálico.

Un coche. _Estamos en el garaje_, recuerda Bobby.

Y entonces, mientras sus manos pasan de la cintura de Jean-Paul al interior de la parte trasera de sus pantalones, y cierto canadiense deja escapar un suave gemido dentro de su boca, cientos de posibles imágenes de lo que podría ocurrir si les encontraran invaden su mente.

Y la pura, diáfana y meridiana verdad, es que en este momento sólo se le ocurre una contestación.

_Que disfruten del espectáculo._

De repente siente cómo los brazos de Jean-Paul abandonan su cuello y sus manos bajan hasta colarse por debajo de la camiseta de Bobby, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra su columna ante el contraste del cálido tacto contra su fría piel.

Casi inconscientemente, Bobby empuja al canadiense contra la carrocería roja, y al recibir como respuesta el sonido de protesta de Jean-Paul, decide que por mucho que esté disfrutando del momento, siempre es más agradable un sitio más cómodo.

Así que, gracias a la rapidez de conexión de pensamientos que le han procurado los años al servicio de X-Men, Bobby Drake conecta palabras como: Jean-Paul, necesitar, coche y ahora; al concepto de literalmente alzar a Jean-Paul en el aire y hacerle pasar por encima de la puerta del descapotable para caer cómodamente sobre la tapicería de cuero blanco que cubre los asientos traseros.

Jean-Paul se ríe mientras él hace malabarismos para pasar sobre la puerta del coche.

Del coche rojo. Descapotable. Tapicería de cuero blanco. Ferrari F355 Spyder.

Mierda.

El coche de Warren.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Jean-Paul sin dejar de reír.

- Umm...

Jean-Paul enarca una ceja, y después de un par de segundos sin contestación, opta por la opción más fácil y agarra a Bobby de la camiseta, haciéndole inclinarse encima de él y juntando de nuevo sus labios con fuerza.

Bobby se deja ir durante unos segundos, dejándose distraer por el tacto de una mano en su espalda, las piernas de Jean-Paul rodeando su cintura, una mano en sus pant...

- ¡Espera! – exclama separándose de repente y dejando a Jean-Paul con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro – Umm... No podemos hacerlo aquí.

Jean-Paul le observa impasible, pero Bobby sabe que en su interior se está librando un breve pero intenso debate entre si mandarle fuera del coche de un puñetazo o esperar a llegar a la habitación para matarle de forma más dolorosa.

- A Warren no le va a importar – dice al fin el canadiense con una extraña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- O sea, que sabías que era de Warren...

Jean-Paul deja caer la cabeza sobre el asiento y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Es difícil no saberlo, dejando al margen que cambia de coche más que de ropa. Además¿quién más se compraría un Ferrari por aquí y pondría una foto en el tablón de anuncios?

Bobby asiente ausentemente con la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces todo arreglado – dice Jean-Paul mientras vuelve a arrastrar a Bobby sobre él.

El otro se desenlaza de su novio con toda su fuerza de voluntad (la poca que le queda).

- Espera un momento – dice mientras mantiene a raya a Jean-Paul con una mano – No es por eso.

Jean-Paul le observa atenta, incómoda y fulminantemente, antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la tapicería y llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

- ¿Y entonces por qué?

Bobby lo medita unos segundos antes de respirar hondo y comenzar a explicarse:

- Este ferrari es un Ferrari F355 Spyder. EL Ferrari F355 Spyder. Fabricado en 1996. Perteneció a Diego Armando Maradona, hace unos días se subastó en internet, por eso está ahora en este garaje. No podemos hacerlo aquí, - continúa con seriedad – es sacrilegio.

La mirada de Jean-Paul es penetrante. Taladrante. Aunque, si Bobby Drake, tuviera que definir con una palabra, sólo una palabra la mirada de Jean-Paul Beaubier en ese momento, sería: asesina.

- No me jodas Bobby... – exclama el canadiense.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Bobby.

- Bueno, si insistes... – comenta mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia delante.

Una mano en el pecho le detiene a medio camino.

- Vete a la mierda. Que me valores por debajo de un coche es ofensivo – exclama indignado mientras empuja a Bobby hacia atrás. Y hace una pausa antes de añadir - Y hortera.

- Es Maradona... – responde Bobby con un puchero.

- Por eso.

El puchero continúa en el rostro de Bobby, y Jean-Paul aparta la mirada con indignación.

- Venga... No te enfades... – dice mientras desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa de Jean-Paul.

El rostro del canadiense permanece impasible y Bobby frunce ligeramente el entrecejo.

Acaricia lentamente el abdomen de Jean-Paul mientras vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, esta vez sin encontrar resistencia a su paso.

- No te enfades... – repite, con voz ligeramente infantil, y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Jean-Paul.

Y el velocista no puede evitar pensar en la situación en la que se encuentra, tumbado en el asiento del antiguo Ferrari de Maradona (de Maradona¡por amor de Dios!), con Bobby sobre él, deslizando su mano cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a la cremallera de los pantalones. No puede evitar morderse el labio, porque, si es algo, es orgulloso, y no va a dejarse amedrentar por...

Una lengua recorriendo lentamente su cuello, provocándole más de un escalofrío, haciendo que arquee ligeramente la espalda. Un pequeño mordisco, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca, pero sí lo suficiente como para arrancarle un pequeño gemido de placer y conseguir que cierre los ojos. Una mano deslizándose dentro de sus pantalones, acariciando suavemente la piel que encuentra debajo.

Jean-Paul Beaubier deja escapar un suspiro de resignación.

Bobby Drake es un jodido manipulador.

**... Y LO QUE WARREN SÍ.**

Warren Worthington III siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de sí mismo.

De ser rubio natural, de ser rico, de ser uno de los X-men originales, de que, a sus treint... veintinueve años, todavía vuelva locas a las adolescentes, de su Ferrari.

Durante toda su vida, se ha sentido orgulloso de muchas cosas, se ha arrepentido de unas cuantas, y otras muchas le han molestado. De estas últimas hay muchas.

Por eso, Warren Worthington III, observa con el ceño fruncido cómo su mejor amigo, Bobby Drake, se despide de su novio con un beso en la mejilla al salir de clase.

Valentía, se susurra Warren a sí mismo.

Con paso firme, casi militar (tantos años al lado de Scott han surgido su efecto), avanza hacia su objetivo.

Valentía.

Se aclara la garganta una vez que está a su lado, y Bobby se gira sorprendido.

- Hola – dice Bobby extrañado.

Warren no contesta.

Valentía.

Bobby le observa, y él se limita a traspasarle la pequeña bolsa de plástico que tiene en la mano.

El Hombre de Hielo la coge extrañado y observa cómo su amigo se gira y se aleja por el pasillo.

Al abrir la bolsa distingue unos boxers negros con una pequeña hoja de arce escarlata en uno de los lados.

Ooops.

Warren Worthington III se enorgullece de sí mismo una vez más por su valentía, y después procede a utilizar esa memoria selectiva de la que tanto le gusta hacer gala.

* * *

**Hmmm... Hice unos pequeños arreglitos con el coche, porque no tenía tapicería blanca, ni tampoco asientos traseros. Pero es verdad que se está subastando en internet, y el coche existe. **

**Al grano. Reviews. Muchas reviews. Toneladas de reviews. Os lo recompensaré, os lo juro. Os llevaré en mi corazón tan profundo como llevo a Gale Harold, Eric Bana, Peter David y Brian K. Vaughan.**


End file.
